Childhood witches
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Diana and Akko were childhood friends? What if Akko moved with Diana after a tragic event? What will happen when these two slowly start to fall in love as they grow up?
1. First meeting

Akko Kagari was the park running. She was pretending to be the witch, shiny chariot. She ended running into another girl. She looked and saw that the girl had blonde hair with green highlights.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Akko asked

The girl looked up with teary eyes.

The young brunette saw that she was crying. She then saw that the girl scraped her knee when she fell.

"Oh, you're hurt!" Akko said

"Pain Pain go away" Akko said

The girl looked at the girl and wondered what she was doing. She kept saying the same thing over and over again. She was so focused on the girl that she didn't feel the pain her knee.

"Yay! It worked! You're not hurt anymore!" Akko said

The red eyed brunette held her hand out. The young girl took her hand out.

"T-thank you" The young girl said

"What's your name? Atsuko Kagari, but please call me Akko" Akko said

The girl looked away for a moment and then looked back at her.

"M-my name is Diana Cavendish" Diana said

"Nice to meet you, Diana" Akko said

"N-nice to meet you too, Akko" Diana said

Diana comes from a rich family and they were currently visiting japan. Akko knew how to speak English very well even at the age of six. Diana was very fluent with Japanese at the age of six. So if either girl spoke in their native language then they could understand what they were saying to each other.

"Are you from England?" Akko asked

"Yes, I am" Diana said

Diana was a little shy around others but she warmed up to Akko rather quickly.

"That's so cool" Akko said

"I heard about shiny chariot and I want to see her" Diana said

Akko's red eyes started to shine.

"You like Shiny Chariot too?" Akko asked

"Huh? Too?" Diana asked

"I like Shiny Chariot too!" Akko said

"R-really?" Diana asked

"Yeah and she's having a show this weekend you should totally come" Akko said

"Really?" Diana asked

"Yeah, I'll be there too" Akko said

"I will be there then" Diana said

"Cool! Let's meet up there then" Akko said

It was the weekend and the two girls played with each other everyday until it was time for the Chariot show. Diana was wearing a nice fluffy blue dress and fancy Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had some small roses in her hair.

She was looking for Akko. She then saw a young girl nearby. The girl looked over and saw Diana. She smiled and ran over towards her. Diana was about to run away but she saw the girl's red eyes. She then realized that the girl was Akko. She didn't recognize her because of the clothes that she was wearing.

Akko was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers. Her hair was in a bun with a red ribbon in her hair. She was even wearing some sandals.

"Hey, Diana! Glad you could make it" Akko said

Diana was looking at the attire that she was wearing.

"Akko?" Diana asked

"Hmm? What is it?" Akko asked

"Forgive me, but may ask what you are wearing?" Diana asked

"Oh this? This is called Kimono. Some people call it a Yukata. They are basically the same thing. This dress attire is part of the Japanese culture. Of course people can choose not to wear it" Akko said

The show started and Shiny Chariot started her tricks. The last trick that was used was more of a tragedy. The last trick started to absorb some magic. Akko's parents had little magic to begin with, but it took more than just their magic, it took their lives. Chariot saw this and stopped her spell. She had a look of horror on her face.

Akko looked around and saw that her parents were on the ground. She ran over towards them and started to shake them.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Akko said

Diana ran over toward Akko. She tried to help her wake her parents up.

"Please wake up! You're making Akko sad!" Diana said

But it was no use. No matter how hard they shook, the two adults would not wake up. They weren't even alive anymore.

Akko started to cry even harder.

Diana tried to comfort her with a hug. Akko leaned into Diana and cried on her. The young blond started to shed some tears too because she didn't know what to do. Akko was her very first friend and she didn't even know how to cheer her up.

Shiny Chariot was gone too. She fled out of guilt that she took the lives of people.

Akko pulled away and hiccupped. She was really upset that her parents were gone. The tears were still falling from her face. Her eyes were even redder than before.

"They're gone! Diana! They're gone!" Akko said

"I-I'm sorry!" Diana said

"What am I gonna do now, Diana? I have no where to go! I want mom and dad back! Why did this have to happen?!" Akko asked

Diana felt really bad for Akko. The poor girl just lost her parents and she didn't what to do or what to say to cheer her up. what do you say to someone who just lost their parents?

"Akko, maybe you could come live with us" Diana said

Akko looked at her friends in surprise.

"Live with you?" Akko asked

Diana nodded. Akko was her friend and she wanted to help her in any way she could. She was willing to offer her a place to live.

Diana went to her mother and asked her to take her friend in. She practically begged her to take Akko in. Her mother gave in to daughter's request and let Akko in to the Cavendish family. Akko was now in England.

"Wow! So this is England" Akko said

"Do you like it?" Diana asked

"This place is so fancy and beautiful" Akko said

"I'm glad you like it" Diana said

They then went to their home and Akko was staring at the mansion in awe.

"This is your house?!" Akko asked in awe

"Yes, it's a really nice home" Diana said

"You're so lucky, Diana" Akko said

"But Akko, this is going to be your home too" Diana said

"Oh that's right, I was so amazed that I forgot that it was going to be my home too" Akko said

Akko was then guided to her room.

"Wow! So big!" Akko said

"How do like your room?" Diana asked

"It's perfect!" Akko said

"I'll let you get settled in" Diana said

"Hey, Diana" Akko said

Diana turned over towards her friend.

"What is it, Akko?" Diana asked

"I really want to thank you for taking me in. I really appreciate you helping me" Akko said

Diana just smiled.

"That what friends do. They help each other out when they're in trouble" Diana said

Akko just nodded. Diana then left the room to let her get situated.


	2. Luna Nova

Diana and Akko were now 16 years old. the two of them wanted to go to Luna nova, a school where witches learn how to use magic. Akko doubted that she would be accepted because her family has no known magic background. She was surprised that she could use magic at all. She was going to Luna Nova because Diana was going to attend it and she wanted to be close to her best friend.

The two of them had magic lessons together. The Japanese brunette considered herself to be inferior to Diana in terms of magic, but Diana kept saying that her magic was rivaled hers. Akko was shy girl. She started to become shy ever since Diana's mother, Bernadette Cavendish, died from an illness.

"Are you ready. Akko?" Diana asked

The brunette looked at her best friend and gave her a nervous smile.

"I guess" Akko said

"Akko, you don't need to feel nervous. You were accepted as a student to Luna Nova" Diana said

"That's true" Akko said

Diana got on her broom and Akko got on hers. They flew off into the sky. After traveling for a while. They finally made it to the school.

Akko started to feel even more nervous than usual. Diana saw that her best friend was visibly shaking.

The prodigy witch went over to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders. Akko jumped and looked at Diana.

"Akko, you need to relax more" Diana said

"But" Akko said

"No buts, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath and try to calm yourself" Diana said

Akko did what Diana told her to do.

"How do you feel now?" Diana asked

"I feel a little better" Diana said

"Tell me something, Akko" Diana said

"Huh?" Akko asked

"Why did you decide to attend Luna Nova, aside from following me here?" Diana asked

"Um…well" Akko said

Diana waited for her patiently.

"Well I always enjoyed watching you perform magic and admired the hard work you out into it. I wanted to become witch like you. I also want to become a witch like shiny Chariot" Akko said

"What else?" Diana asked

"To become a stronger person and learn to be brave" Akko said

"Exactly and this is the first step to meeting those goals is becoming a student here" Diana said

Akko looked away.

"But what if I can't do it?" Akko asked

"You shouldn't think like that. You need to have faith in yourself" Diana said

Akko looked at her childhood friend.

"Akko, I'll be here with you to support you and if there's anything that you need help with then I will be happy to help you" Diana said

"Ok, I'll try" Diana said

"Good and remember I'll be here to support you. After all, I need my future assistant's help to run the Cavendish house" Diana said

They were at the entrance ceremony and after that was over. Diana and Akko were going inside the school.

"You're Diana Cavendish aren't you?" A girl said

"You come from a really famous family of witches, right?" Another girl said

Diana and Akko looked at the two girls. One girl was a redhead with red hair that up in a ponytail and the other girl had black hair that went down to her waist.

"Yes, I'm Diana and yes my family does come from a long line of witches. Who are you two?" Diana asked

The redhead introduced herself first.

"My name is Hannah England" Hannah said

The black haired witch went next.

"And I'm Barbara Parker" Barbara Parker

"Nice to meet you!" They both said

Diana looked over and saw that her best friend was gone. She felt something grabbing her uniform from behind. Akko was hiding from the two girls that introduced themselves.

"I hope we can become good friends" Barbara said

"If you there's anything that you need, we'll be happy to help you" Hannah said

The two of them then saw that there was someone behind the prodigy witch. They looked at her and saw that it was brunette with red eyes. They glared at her.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked

"How dare you touch Diana so casually" Hannah said

Akko tightened her grip on Diana. She didn't want to deal with two fangirls who could possibly bully her.

Diana's overprotective big sister instincts kicked in and she gave the two girls an ice, cold glare. The two of them saw this and backed away in fear.

"I would appreciate it if you two don't bully my best friend" Diana said

The two of them were shocked to hear that the brunette was Diana's best friend.

"Who is she?" Barbara asked

Diana nudged Akko to introduce herself.

Akko nervously let go of her best friend and looked at the two girls. She gave an elegant bow.

"My name is Atsuko Kagari, it's nice to meet you. But you can call me Akko" Akko said

"How do you two know each other?" Hannah asked

"We are childhood friends" Diana said

"Childhood friends?" Barbara asked

"Yes, we met each other in Japan" Diana said

"So, Akko is from Japan?" Hannah asked

"Yes" Diana said

Akko then jumped in.

"After an accident killed my parents, Diana's family took me in and I was raised there" Akko said

Diana was not expecting the shy witch to reveal that part of her past. She was proud of her best friend for trying to become the strong person that she desires to be.

"So you were raised as a Cavendish?" Barbara asked

"Um…in a way. I come from a non-magical family but I can use great spells, I think" Akko said

"No, you can" Diana said

"Right, um…we're sorry" Hannah said

"Yeah, any friend of Diana's is a friend of ours" Barbara said

"It's…okay" Akko said

"She's really shy, so it will take some time for her to get used to you two" Diana said

They then looked at who they would be sharing a dorm with. The brunette held her breath and hoped that she would be sharing a room with Diana.

To her relief she was paired up with Diana. To her surprise she was also sharing a room with Hannah and Barbra. She cringed at the thought of having to share a room with Barbara and Hannah. She was afraid of them bullying her when Diana wasn't around, but she didn't really have a choice because arrangements couldn't be changed.

Diana and Akko went to their assigned room and started to unpack their stuff.

Diana then noticed that Akko had packed a kimono that she really liked.

"You brought that with you?" Diana asked

"I like it" Akko said

"I'm amazed you could even pack it" Diana said

"Well, I sort of used a shrinking spell to make sure that it would fit" Akko said

Diana just sighed. She was happy that she was going to be attending Luna Nova with her best friend.


End file.
